


Control

by DaniJayNel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Kara being submissive, Lena taking control, Oneshot, Smut, sex on Lena's desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10103807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: There were days when Kara needed to feel like she wasn’t in control. Even though Kara Danvers was by every definition a ball of sunshine in the shape of a puppy, when she was Supergirl she needed to exude a strict amount of power and authority. But on days when Kara was tired of being in charge, tired of having to lead and command and exert, those were the days that Lena stepped up and took the reins.XxXWhere they have sex on Lena’s desk and Lena is on top





	

**Author's Note:**

> so I was browsing the Supercorp tag on tumblr and saw a post with this idea, and decided to write it! Hope all of you sinners enjoy

Lena would tell you that she was as cold and unmovable as a block of ice, but she and everyone close to her knew that really, she was a very sensitive and soft person. Her position as CEO required that she put on a tough face, but she liked nothing more than to sink back into the openness and kindness that she could only allow herself to show around her favourite people.

Now, often this transcended into the bedroom, too. Lena didn’t like being overly dominant in her private life, especially when her girlfriend was one step away from being a god, and having that much power claim her body was the most outrageously hot thing Lena had ever experienced.

_But._

There were days when Kara needed a change. Even though Kara Danvers was by every definition a ball of sunshine in the shape of a puppy, when she was Supergirl she needed to exude a strict amount of power and authority. Lena greatly enjoyed it, really. The firm muscles, the jut of her jaw, the flash of confidence in her endlessly blue eyes. But on days when Kara was tired of being in charge, tired of having to lead and command and exert, those were the days that Lena stepped up and took the reins.

_And oh god._

Even though Lena Luthor was as soft as a goddamn teddy bear underneath all that Luthor aggressiveness, there was a specific thrill when it came to dominating Supergirl. It wasn’t in an odd, kinky way that required hours of prep beforehand. There was no script, no safe word. There was just Kara touching down on Lena’s balcony a little softer than usual, her shoulders slumped and not squired, her eyes wide and her lips pressed together. Her hands would tremble and her breath would stutter, and when they kissed Lena could taste exactly what Kara needed. It wasn’t out of sadness or despair, but need and want and the raw feelings between them. It was Kara being silently selfish for the one thing only Lena could ever give her, that sensation that not every problem in the world had to sit on her shoulders, that sometimes someone else could control her, could mould and weave and twist her body any which way.

“Lena,” Kara gasped softly, Lena’s teeth at her throat.

Lena stepped forward, forcing Kara to back up against her desk. Kara stumbled a little, causing the table to rattled, but Lena had long since made preparations for this very desk to withstand the might of a kryptonian in shaky control. Just the fact that Kara gasped lightly and dropped down on the desk, blue eyes darkened underneath her lashes, told Lena that this was one of _those_ days, and that she needed to put her fierce Luthor face back on. Kara’s cheeks dusted with pink and she cleared her throat, clearly prepared to wave off her sudden clumsiness as Supergirl, but then Lena filled her personal space and tilted Kara’s head back with a finger underneath her chin.

“What do you need?” Lena breathed, voice low and dusty.

Kara’s strong throat bobbed as she swallowed. “Lena…” She studied Lena’s face for a moment, expressing so much in such a simple gaze. Lena didn’t have super hearing, but she could hear Kara’s heavy breaths. Kara’s hands were white as she gripped the edges of Lena’s desk, and had Lena not made sure the desk was sturdy enough, she was sure Kara would have left deep handprints in the metal—glass, as it turned out, was much too fragile underneath Kara’s fingertips.

Lena lifted an immaculate brow and waited for Kara to say something. She would make no move, take no step farther until Kara gave her the okay. Even though Kara’s eyes told her yes, she needed to hear it.

“Please…” Kara begged, voice hoarse as if she had been screaming all day. _Oh, but she will be,_ Lena thought. Her pulse was already surging with heat and excitement.

“Please what, Kara darling?” she urged, lifting Kara’s head just so that Kara had to lean back on the desk.

As Supergirl Kara had no issue with stating her desire. But not now, not with the quiver at her lips, the thundering at her pulse point. Her eyes flitted down and she clenched her hands into fists, and Lena’s entire body throbbed with heat. Kara took in a shallow breath and finally lifted her beautiful eyes to stare pleadingly up at her.

“F-fuck me,” she pleaded softly. “Control me.”

Correction, _this_ was the most outrageously hot thing Lena had ever experienced. It was one thing to fantasize about Supergirl bending her over the nearest piece of furniture and fucking her raw with three fingers, but another thing entirely to _be_ the one fucking Supergirl with three fingers. Kara was all muscle and power, and to have that rippling and whimpering beneath her gave Lena the sort of power high she never even experienced running L-Corp or dealing with the number of influential people that she did.

“Kara.” Lena allowed all sexuality to leak out of her voice. She gently cupped Kara’s face in her hands and waited for the seriousness in her gaze to register on Kara’s. “Are you sure?” First and foremost Lena needed to make sure that this wasn’t Kara’s escapism from some tragedy that she wasn’t yet aware of. The last thing she wanted to do was cradle a broken Kara where moments ago she had been pleasuring her. Lena would much rather spend that time talking to her, comforting her until Kara could sort through her emotions in a healthy way.

Kara gave her that little smile, the one that made her eyes crinkle and made Lena’s chest tight and warm with love. She turned her face and pressed a kiss against Lena’s palm, and then she nodded, lightly bouncing her blonde curls. “Please.”

It was all the prompting Lena needed. Assured that this was desired entirely, Lena surged forward and captured Kara’s lips in a searing kiss. She pushed forward, forcing Kara to lean fully against the desk on her elbows, and ran her right hand through Kara’s hair. She enjoyed the feel of those silky strands on her skin, but then she tugged gently and shivered when Kara moaned into her mouth. Kara’s moans, they did things to Lena’s body that she still had yet to understand.

“I’m going to undress you now,” Lena mumbled against her lips. “And you’re not going to move unless I say so, alright?”

Kara whimpered and gave a short jerky nod. Satisfied, Lena pulled away and got to work. She had plenty of practice at it, but she still marvelled at how much effort it took to pull Kara out of her Supersuit. It was soft and elastic, but it clung to her so tightly. The boots were usually the easiest, as well as the tights. The skirt clipped off easily enough, and then the top took a little work. Usually Kara would just speed out of her clothing, but Lena was in control and Kara knew that. Lena went deliberately slowly, burning with need and yet eager to drive Kara as crazy as possible.

“On your stomach,” Lena commanded. Kara obeyed eagerly, twisting around until she faced the surface of the desk. Lena slowly lifted her top, cape pooled around Kara’s near naked body. When it finally dropped to the floor with a heavy thud, Lena leaned back to admire the curve of Kara’s back. She was shivering and pale, despite how often she spent in the sun. There was no scar or spot marring her perfect skin. Lena reached out and raked her nails down Kara’s back, grinning when Kara moaned out in response.

“Lena,” she breathed.

“No talking,” Lena ordered. Kara whimpered.

In truth, Lena had never seen Kara quite so undone before. She wasn’t sure why exactly Kara had been set off, why she so desperately needed someone to shove her forcefully off a cliff—not literally, of course. Lena considered taking more time to tease and coax, but Kara was open and desperate for her, cheek pressed to the metal, her hands harshly clasping the edge of the desk. There was a crease at her forehead that told Lena that Kara was using every bit of focus to keep her powers in control, which usually meant that she was _very_ not in control.

“Slow or fast?” Lena breathed out. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Kara’s shoulders, making her inhale sharply.

“Fast.”

“Hard or soft?”

Kara paused for a moment. “Hard.”

Lena quirked a brow. In moments like these Kara hardly requested to be taken hard quite so eagerly, but Lena definitely wasn’t going to complain. She gave Kara’s shoulder a sharp nip, pleased when Kara arced up into her. It wouldn’t mark, unfortunately, and she knew there was no pain. Only sensation. Only the scrape of her teeth, the warmth and wetness of her tongue. Kara was already shivering beneath her and Lena hadn’t even truly touched her yet.

“You’re powerless,” Lena breathed against the back of her neck. She knew the words would pull a moan from Kara’s mouth before it did, and oh it _did._ “You have the powers of a god, Kara, but underneath me you are vulnerable.” She brushed her fingertips along Kara’s sides, feeling the soft skin of her breast. It was a shame that she couldn’t take her time to worship them. There would definitely be time for that later. “I can do what I want to you,” she continued, making sure her voice had a touch of devious, the way that drove Kara especially wild. It was just something about her ‘evil Luthor voice’, as Kara had put it. Lena would be offended, if it didn’t make Kara so wet. “You can level mountains and yet here you are, underneath _me._ ”

Kara breathed out a soft moan. The sound gave Lena a surge of encouragement and she pressed fully against Kara’s body, engulfed by her kryptonian heat, covered in the welcoming scent of her. Kara’s hair smelt like honey and coconut, thanks to her shampoo.

“What do you want me to do?”

Her hand ventured lower, caressing Kara’s bare hip, her lower back, not going exactly where she was wanted most.

“L-Lena,” Kara groaned. “Please.”

“Where do you want me, Kara? Touching you like this?” She used her foot to kick Kara’s legs apart and wished that she was naked as well, so that she could feel Kara’s wetness against her thighs, but there was no way she was pulling away just to undress. She could do that later, once she’d made Kara beg and shout for her. Her fingertips dragged along Kara’s inner thigh, light and teasing. “Or inside of you?”

“Yes,” Kara hissed. “Please, Lena. I need to feel you inside of me.”

Lena nearly faltered. Kara’s voice was thick with desire and need, making waves of arousal crash through her body. She had to blink and swallow, for her mouth was utterly dry. She knew Kara could hear her heart and that it was racing, but Kara was arcing up into her, only slightly, and Lena gave in.

Quickly, faster than Kara had expected, she sought her out and let two fingers slip inside of Kara’s wet heat. At the same time she found Kara’s hand and intertwined their fingers. She buried her face between Kara’s shoulder blades and then she started to thrust, not slow and gentle but fast and hard, making Kara moan and quiver around her. She was wetter than Lena had ever seen her.

“You’re so wet for me,” she husked against Kara’s skin. “So, so wet.”

Kara groaned and Lena knew without looking that Kara’s face and neck was red with a blush. Despite how embarrassed she probably felt, it clearly had another effect as well, because Kara fluttered around her and a gush of wetness spilled down her thighs. Lena tightened their clasped hands and focused all of her energy on her fingers, on thrusting in and out, curling her fingers just right to hit all the right spots, catching the bud of Kara’s swollen clit with every thrust in. Kara was shaking silently, forehead pressed firmly to the desk, one hand almost too tight around Lena’s and the other one clutching the desk. Lena’s wrist began to burn, but she ignored it and forged on, desperate to hear Kara crash over the edge, to feel that wonderful sensation of Kara letting go just for her.

“Lena,” Kara moaned in a whisper, voice almost hushed by her heavy breathing. “I’m—”

“Come,” Lena demanded in an interruption. Kara went rigid beneath her, a low whine dropping from her parted lips. Lena felt Kara flutter around her fingers so powerfully that she stopped thrusting, just left them encased in wet heat, and kissed a trail along Kara’s shoulder up to her jaw, cheek and temple. When Kara’s creased brow smoothed out and she dropped her face to the desk, Lena knew that her orgasm had tapered off. Kara released her hold on the desk and Lena noted with a sigh that there were clear indents on the surface.

“S-sorry,” Kara puffed out. “Desk not as strong as you thought.”

Lena chuckled softly and pressed a tender kiss against Kara’s cheek. “That’s alright, love. It was well worth it.”

Kara was completely limp beneath her, so Lena left her to recover on her own. When she had and the mood shifted, Kara twisted around and pulled Lena into her arms. They floated off the table and towards the couch, where Kara settled them down and grinned goofily up at Lena.

“Any particular reason this time?” Lena tried.

Kara shook her head. “Not really. I was just… well, I just needed that.”

Lena felt too clothed and too aroused. She bent and pressed a kiss beneath Kara’s jaw. “Well, I do hope you enjoyed yourself. Any chance we could skip to the part where I scream your name next?”

Suddenly her world twisted and Lena was on her back, breathless. Kara was hovering above her, smirking devilishly in that way that ruined her underwear.

“Should I make you beg?” Kara asked teasingly.

Lena bit down on her lip. “I will if I have to.”

Of course, Kara being so precious, she didn’t make Lena beg. Instead she literally ripped Lena out of her clothing, and then she settled down between her thighs and glanced up at her, blue eyes darker than earlier.

“Is this okay?”

Lena smirked at her. The sight of Kara between her legs never failed to send a violent shiver down her spine. She reached out and ran her hand through Kara’s already dishevelled hair, and then she nodded and Kara dipped down, and the first swipe of her tongue made Lena see stars. Kara had an iron grip on her thighs, but Lena still managed to arc up into her. Every flick, every wash of warm breath and every pass of her lips had Lena shudder and squirm in waves of pleasure. Kara released one thigh and slid a hand up her body to cup a breast, and when she gently tweaked a nipple Lena couldn’t resist her orgasm. She threw her head back, tugged on Kara’s hair and then bit into her lip as ripples of pleasure seared through every nerve ending. Kara didn’t stop licking her until Lena crashed into a second, softer orgasm, and then Lena had to beg her to stop and tugged her upwards, breathless.

Kara crawled up her body and settled comfortably atop her. “Good?” she asked, licking her lips clean and, despite how dirty the action, still appeared innocent doing it. Lena sighed softly just looking at her.

“More than good,” she breathed.

Kara beamed. “Great. You’re great. This was… really great.”

Lena studied her for a moment. How had she ever gotten so lucky? “Kara?”

Kara leaned forward and kissed her for a moment, allowing Lena to taste herself on Kara’s tongue. When Kara pulled back Lena’s body was on fire again. “Yeah?”

She sucked in an uneven breath and cupped Kara’s face in her hands. “I love you.”

Kara’s smile was brighter than the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) want more SuperCorp smut? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I'm taking SuperCorp requests. Just send 'em as asks on tumblr at danilovesanimenel and if they tickle my fancy, I'll write them. Thank you for reading!


End file.
